What You Missed Out On!
by AttackofTheEvilPixies
Summary: Edward Cullen dumped his GF Bella Swan when he became popular, now 5 years later will he see the mistake he made? rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** hi everyone its Jessica, this is a story I call 'What You Missed Out On', hopefully you like it but if you don't that's ok, either way I would love if you would review.. **

**Summary:**** Bella and Edward dated in high school, but Edward got popular and broke up with her, basically thinking he wouldn't be popular if he was dating Isabella Swan one of the geeks in the school. But when they meet 5 years later, will he still think that?**

**Emmet and Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, were not at the school when this happened, Emmet and Rosalie were at college, Alice went to a private school that she wanted to go to, and Jasper had went with her. So they don't know he dumped her till later.**

**So enjoy….. What You Missed Out On**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except plenty of pictures of Robert Pattinson. I only dream I owned the Twilight Saga.**

**P.S. There's a poll on my profile, letting you decide which story I should devote most of my time to. So choose wisely…..GET TO VOTING…..THANKS**

****What You Missed Out On****

**Chapter One: Introduction**

"_It's over" He said._

"_Why" Was the only thing I could say, I felt my heart begin to break into pieces, the love of my life…..was dumping me._

"_It's just… I've changed…what I want has changed" The realization of what he meant hit me like a dump truck._

"_You…don't..want me" I said. 'He doesn't want me anymore, NO. You have to make him stay with you….say something…Anything.' I thought._

"_Sorry…I wish it could be different…..we can still be friends…" he said._

But we weren't after that day, he ignored me, and 2 days after he broke up with me, he started dating Tanya Denali. I couldn't compete with her, she was head cheerleader, blonde, pretty, and I…..wasn't.

He became popular after he made the football team, and I stayed a dork, so I lost him.

But I shouldn't be thinking about that, it's been a year and I've moved on. It's my High School Graduation. I can put him and everything else behind me.

**5 years later…**

"Yes dad, we're heading to the airport as we speak……No, I'm not driving while I'm on the phone…..yes, he's driving….ok. I'll see you in Forks, Love you. Bye."

Bella looked at the man next to her, who was trying to hide his grin, but failing miserably.

"He's just excited your visiting Bells…..it's been…what 3 years since you've been home." He said.

"I know, it's just, I didn't tell him…….." She trailed off knowing he'd know what she was talking about.

They had already made it into the underground car park at the Los Angeles airport. He pulled into a parking space and looked at her. "You haven't told him….." He said.

Bella shook her head 'no'.

"He's gonna kill me." He said.

"He's not gonna kill you…..Charlie likes you." Bella said placing her left hand on his.

He looked down at her hand and placed his free hand on her left, playing with the diamond ring that was on her finger.

"Alright…. Let's go get me killed" he said placing a kiss on her ringed finger and jumped out their car to get their luggage. Bella just laughed as she joined him.

As they made their way to the airport lobby, he placed his arm on her shoulders as hers went around his waist.

"I love you Isabella Swan" he said kissing her head.

She leaned into him and said "I love you too Jacob Black"

**An: I know its short but I really, really, really wanted to know what you thought.**

**Thanks-**

**Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: This is the 2****nd**** chapter to What You Missed Out On, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary:**** Bella and Edward dated in high school, but Edward got popular and broke up with her, basically thinking he wouldn't be popular if he was dating Isabella Swan one of the geeks in the school. But when they meet 5 years later, will he still think that?**

**Emmet and Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, were not at the school when this happened, Emmet and Rosalie were at college, Alice went to a private school that she wanted to go to, and Jasper had went with her. So they don't know he dumped her till later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except plenty of pictures of Robert Pattinson. I only dream I owned the Twilight Saga.**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

The flight to Forks was harder than I thought it would be, the memories of my high school years kept replaying in my head. I couldn't help but wonder… did he still live in Forks.. did he even remember me… think of me like I thought of him… the most probable answer.. No.

He dropped me like I was yesterday's newspaper, didn't talk to me or even look at me. So why should I care if he was there. The answer.. I still loved him.

I knew it was wrong, here I had a wonderful man who had asked me to marry him and I was thinking of my high school sweetheart who had dumped me. I loved Jacob, but I knew I would never love him as much as _him. _

After my high school graduation I got the hell out of Forks, I didn't want any reminders of _him _or my life, I left to left to Los Angeles to attend UCLA. Where I met Jacob Black, turns out he lived in La Push on the Quilute Reservation close to where I lived. We were friends for my first year of college, and I told Jake everything about_ him _and how I wanted to start over. He helped me move on and fix my broken heart. He was always there for me and cared about me a lot, so it was no surprise when he finally asked me out.

I of course said yes, and he we are 5 years later, engaged and on our way to my hometown to visit my father who I hadn't seen in 3 years, It would have been 5 if he hadn't have come to LA to visit me.

"Attention passengers the plane will be landing shortly, so if you would please fasten your seat belts and prepare to land." The lady on the intercom said.

"So Bells you ready to watch your dad shoot me." Jacob said from next to me.

"He's not gonna shoot you…. He could get fired" I said jokingly.

"Ha ha Bella.. way to make your fiancé feel better" he said sarcastically.

"He's not gonna shoot you Jake…. Maybe rough you up a little but thats it" I said keeping the happy mood alive, pushing all my previous thoughts and feelings back in the steel cage I made in my heart.

"You're a comic genius" he said shaking his head at me.

"well you know I try" I said fluffing my hair and pretending to dust my shoulders off.

"your good… but I wouldn't quit your day job just yet" he said laughing lightly.

"oh yes my day job, it's true I would never give up modeling to be a comedian" I said. "besides you love me being a model" I said.

I had wanted a new life so bad, I lost weight, changed my hair, and hell… I even started wearing some makeup, so when an agent saw me walking with Jake and told me I had potential. I had to give it a shot.

"that I do" he said giving my body a once over with a smirk on his face.

*************************************************************************

EPOV (Yay Edward)

5 years… it had been 5 years since I left her, I couldn't believe how stupid I was. Just because I was suddenly becoming popular in school I had to hurt the one girl, who had ever really meant anything to me. My Bella.

I finished school with my girlfriend Tanya Denali and she followed me to Dartmouth although her father had to persuade some board of directors so she would be accepted we got an apartment together and I honestly believed I was happy.

My life was going great, I was pre med and Tanya was taking art classes. I was planning on asking Tanya to marry me during our last year at Dartmouth, but I found out she was cheating on me with her art professor… no wonder she was passing the class… her 'art' sucked.

After I graduated from Dartmouth, which was just a couple of months ago I moved back to my hometown, Forks, and began working with my father at Forks Hospital. I live in Port Angeles in a nice apartment building, my brother Emmet and his wife Rosalie also stay in the building so we would always trade off on who's apartment would hold the gatherings.

My sister Alice lived in Forks with her husband Jasper a couple miles away from my parents, they too would come to our gatherings, but Jasper was the one who mostly talked to me.

Alice hadn't quite forgiven me for breaking up with Bella, she would talk to me but we were never as close as we use to be.

I had been thinking of Bella a lot lately. I was remembering her brown eyes under her glasses and her brown hair in her pony tail, but they seemed unclear, and I was having trouble with what her voice sounded like, I guess it was because I hadn't seen or talked to her in 5 years, but that was my fault.

I let the popularity get to me head, and thought she was just going to bring me down because she wasn't popular. If I could undo the day I made the football team, I would've never tried out. I would still have Bella and we would be married and have a great life together.

I wonder what she was up to, if she had changed… if she was married…. Had kids…. Gotten her dream job…. If she thought of me… still cared about me. Answer. No. I hurt her, their was no way she would still care about me after I did what I did to her.

"Edward… come on we have to pick up mom and dad from the airport" Emmet yelled.

My father had taken my mother to Paris for her birthday and Emmet and I had volunteered to pick them up. A drive was just what I need to push the memories away.

*************************************************************************

BPOV

"BELLA" my dad Charlie yelled across the airport.

I saw him and quickly made my way toward him.

"hey dad" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Bells… it's been to long" Charlie said.

I pulled away from him just in time to see Jacob walk up to us.

"Dad you remember Jacob" I said looking to Jake who looked a little nervous.

"Jake nice to see you again" Charlie said shaking his hand.

"You too Chief Swan…well I'll let you two catch up, and I'll go get the luggage." He said. I nodded and got up on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"so Bells…. how does it feel to be home" my dad asked as he put a arm around my shoulder.

"so far so good, although I do have some news that I need to tell you when we get home." I said, it'd be better to tell him about my engagement when he was comfortable and had a few beers in him.

"sure" he said warily. "so hows the job going" he asked. You could hear the slight distaste in his voice, he didn't like the idea of me modeling but he knew it made me happy.

"The jobs going great…. I actually have show to do in Port Angeles this weekend" I Said.

"So is that the reason for the visit" Charlie said trying, but failing to hide his disappointment.

"No it's just an extra incentive" I said.

"well show or no show, I'm glad you're here Bells" he said.

"Me too dad" I said, I was beginning to feel that coming home for awhile wasn't a bad thing.

"Lets go help that boyfriend of yours get the luggage" he said "He's scared of me isn't he"

I threw my head back and laughed. "who wouldn't be scared of you dad" I said smiling at him, as we made are way towards baggage claim. I couldn't help but feel I was being watched, but I shrugged it off. Maybe someone recognized me from one of my magazine spreads.

*************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know its been awhile since I've updated and I apologize for my carelessness . I hope to make it up to you by doing some of my best writing and taking requests of what you would like to see in later chapter or what you think should happen to the characters.**

**Thanx to all that reviewed tha last time. Especially ****????put name???? ****for their questions and thoughts, to answer some Jacob is a mechanic and as for why Rose and Alice hadn't noticed Bella's a model that will be explained in later chapters. Thank you.**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

The airport was covered in people as Emmet and I searched for are parents. The ride over had helped clear my head alittle and for that I was greatful. But who was I kidding, I'd never be able to fully forget Bella Swan.

"Edward, Emmet" are mother Esme Cullen yelled waving her hand In the air. We both made are way over to her.

"oh my boys, I missed you wheres Alice I thought she'd have tagged along" Esme said.

"oh she had to go wait in line for some show tickest shes been wanting" Emmet said.

"that sounds like Alice" are father Carlisle said.

We all laughed.

"So mom, dad how was your trip" I asked.

"and please spare the dirty details" Emmet said winking at are dad.

Esme lightly smacked Emmet's shoulder laughing.

"It was wonderful. Are hotel room overlooked the Eifel Tower and the hotel itself was just marvelous. You should have seen the place it was ju--…….." Esme.

"Esme dear what is it" Carlisle said. She had a dazed look on her face and was looking at something over my shoulder.

"…Bella" was the only thing she could say.

We all turned to look where she was looking at what we saw made us gasp and me feel like I was dreaming.

There in the middle of a crowd was my Bella she was talking to her father Chief Swan. She lookd beautiful. She had lost weight and had filled her body nicely. No longer was she wearing the big framed glasses he remembered, and her hair wasn't held in it's usual pony tail, but was cascading freely down her back. It framed her face perfectly and was now a slight burgundy color.

Her body was just… mouthwatering I just wanted to run to her and have my way with her,. In front of everyone in the airport.

I watched as she laughed and began walking with her father giving me a view of her jean clad ass, oh it was to die for. He must of seriously had brain damage to have dumped her for Tanya.

"Edward dear, are you alright" Esme said. I turned to find her Emmet and Carlisle looking thoughtfully at me.

Esme was the only one besides Alice who knew that I was unhappy, I put on a front for everyone els but they saw threw it.

I tried to speak bt nothing came out. I cleared my throat. "I'm fine.. it's just….shocking. I wasn't expecting to see her."

They all nodded.

"umm… we should get you guys home" I said.

They again nodded and we walked to where their luggage was being held.

*************************************************************************************

EPOV

"You will never believe who we just saw" Emmet yelled as we entered his apartment where Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were waiting for us.

"who" they all said at the same time.

Emmet quickly snatched two beers from the coffee' table.

"Bella"

"What" "Where". Rosalie and Jasper said. Alice however was already up from her seat on the couch her beer was now put aside and she was quickly grabbing her purse and looking for her car keys.

"Alice where are you going" Jasper asked.

"To go see Bella" she said walking towards the door.

"Alice sweetheart she hasn't seen you in 5 years, do you really think an ambush will be good for her" Jasper said.

"nooo.." Alice said sitting back down on the couch with a frown. "It's just I've really missed her"

"we've all have sweetie" Jasper.

"Some more than others" she said sending a glare in my direction. I was now sitting on the couch across from her. I looked down ashamed.

"How'd she look" Jasper asked us.

"She's soo different guys" Emmet said. "I mean she lost weight and changed her hair, and if I saw right she was even wearing makeup"

Alice gasped. "You see everything changed and I wasn't around to see it" she said pouting. "doesn't that just piss you off Rose…. Rose.. ROSE!!

"huh…" Rosalie said coming out of a daze she was in.

Alice loked at rosalies face for 2 seconds and gasped.

"What do you know" She said.

Emmet, jasper and I looked at them weirdly.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale- Cullen, you tell me what you know about Bella KNOW" alice said getting in Rosalie's face.

"Chill Alice, she doesn't know any-" Emmet began saying.

"I saw her" Rosalie said.

We all looked at her shocked.

"When" Alice demanded.

"3 years ago in LA" Rosealie said.

"and you didn't tell us" Alice said.

Rosalie shook her head no/

"Why not" Alice.

Rosalie looked my way for asecond then looked back to Alice.

"Oh you didn't want to hurt poor Eddie's Feelings" Alice said mockingly. "who gives a shit about his feelings. He's the reason we never see her" she said.

I looked down in shame at this. It was true, it was my fault.

"Alice hone—" Jasper started.

"Wht it's true…. Because of him I lost my bestfriend who I considerd a sister." She said. "so don't try telling me to calm down till Rosalie tells me what she knows, and until I see Bella again.. is that clear."

We nodded.

"I… Said.. IS THAT CLEAR."

"Yes" We all chimed afraid of Alice's rath.

She nodded and sat down by Rosalie.

"Now tell us all about the time you saw Bella."

**AN: what'd you think of the chapter??? Did u love mad alice. Tell me what you think. **

**Also I'm gonna need some help with the sex/smutty scene's between Jacob and Bella and for possible chapters some Edward and Bella smutty scenes but no sex ones for E/B.. not yet any way. So if anyone who is interested would send me a scene ill pick the best ones and use them.. you will be credited for your work.**

**Thanx -- Jessica**


End file.
